Mommy Dhampir
by JustYourAverageCrazyGirl
Summary: Rose was abducted in Russia by a certian strigoi. Upon returning home, she finds that he left her a little present. Who knew strigois could get dhampirs pregnant?
1. Prologue

I crumpled the lab papers up in my hand. This couldn't be true! It fuckin' couldn't be true… I'd only had sex with one person. One who had once been a dhampir. Dhampirs couldn't have children with other dhampirs so why was the test positive?

~*~*~*

_Two months Prier_

My heart was pounding hard in my chest. _Must get away…_ I was horribly outnumbered. Four strigoi, one me. I continued to sprint down the road no matter how much my legs protested.

Dimitri. The reason why I had came to Russia. What would happen if I died before I could end his existence?

No. I couldn't let that thought get to me.

I felt myself ram into a wall and I fell.

It was over, I heard their footsteps closing in. I was going to die in an alleyway without saying goodbye to anyone. Hadn't Dimitri taught me how to run? Or had my mind gone blank? Either way I knew that I was a moron who didn't know how to run forward.

I felt one of the creatures pull me up.

"Found it." He smirked. I glared at him and saw who he was; the strigoi that had turned Dimitri.

Shit.

I began to struggle but knew even though I had plenty of physical strength he had at least fifty percent more than I did.

Suddenly a human walked over to me and pricked my arm with some short of needle. I felt my eyes droop and I was out.

XxX

"She's waking up." I felt my eyes flicker open to see the bright red ones of a strigoi.

That's when I screamed.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" I pressed my hand against my side where I thought the pocket of my jacket was. My stake was supposed to be there but then I realized that my chest was bare.

I sat up looked around. A strigoi that looked exactly like Dimitri was sitting on the bed next to me. I quickly covered my skin and realized that we weren't the only ones in the room.

The human stood off to the side watching me. She held a white robe in her left arm and a bowl of soup in the other.

I gasped as I looked down at my body. I was completely naked and bruised near my thighs and breasts.

The strigoi, Dimitri I assumed, was rubbing his eyes and pulling the blanket up to his chin.

My lips began to quiver as I walked over to a mirror in the bathroom. The door had been ajar and I had seen the sink.

I gasped at my reflection. My lips were puffy and deep crimson; I pressed a finger against the lower one and drew it back to see blood. Shifting my messy hair, I looked at my neck. The wound of a million puncture marks darted along it.

Had a strigoi truly just really kidnapped me just to rape me?

From the feeling in-between my legs, I knew I had been violated. Dimitri had whispered that night in the cabin that he'd never hurt me. Guess they were right; strigoi did lose all of their virtues when they were 'awakened'.

The human walked into the small space and handed me the robe. I put it around my shaking shoulders and felt something hard inside the deep pockets; I pulled out a silver stake and turned it over in my hands.

She nodded her head and scurried out.

I had my chance, I realized. Would it really be this easy? Weren't our bodies supposed to flicker around each other as the showdown of the season took place?

Tightening the ropes of the robe around my waist, I walked back into the room where the messy bed stood.

The strigoi I had once loved lay with his eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, I jumped over to where he said, kissed his lips, and pressed the stake deep in his heart. Hearing him gasp and seeing his eyes close I had realized I had done it… But deep down in the pit of my stomach I knew something was wrong.

I sighed, pulled the stake out off his chest and saw the human standing in the doorway.

"Uh," I pointed down to the robe, "Cloths?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said with a thick Russian accent and prodded me down the hall, opening a door. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt.

Was she used to letting prisoners go? And was she used to them killing the captors? She quietly hummed to herself and I decided that she was crazy. I pulled on the jeans and sweatshirt and asked her to let me out of the building.

It looked like it had to be a mansion. She led me over other dead strigoi and even some drained dhampirs. None were human bodies and none were morois. This was a bloodwhore den for strigois.

The human led me outside of the house and past the trees surrounding the grounds.

"What was up with all the dead bodies?" I asked.

"Dhampir/strigoi war. Lots dead, lots lost. No one left but him. He captured me, made me slave. He took you. Made you do bad stuff." She answered using her hands.

"What is your name?" I asked. She had to be less than twenty with short cropped black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Raya." She answered shortly.

"Rose." I said and followed her.

As we reached the gate, she pressed a button, looked around the yard, and sprinted away. I followed after her and called Sydney, saying I needed a ride to the nearest airport.

I needed Lissa.

~*~*~*

I ripped the paper and began to cry. The one who had raped me had left behind something. I felt as though I had just been slapped across the face.

When I thought that Dimitri truly was gone from this world, the gods decide to spit in my face.

They allowed strigoi to be able to get others pregnant. Damn, as if my life wasn't as confusing as it is.

_**A/N~ Lovely… Prego Rose xD Please review, they help me update faster. I know that the whole Russia part was fast but hey, it could've happened. **_


	2. This is Dimitri's Child

_**A/N~ O.O Holy shit, lots of alerts, favorites, and hits ^-^. Thankies to the ones who reviewed :D I know the rule is the same for most authors but I strongly imply updating faster with more reviews. Is this an original story? I truly hope so. Anywho, thankies for reading ^-^ I'm hoping if you're just passing by that you enjoy it. **_

**Disclaimer- I am only posting one of these. They get boring after the first five and why would I randomly own VA after twenty chapters?**

**I only own the plotline and various characters who you won't be able to remember from the story. And of course I don't know if strigois can get people prego, so don't flame. **

Two months. I had been pregnant for two months. One of the perks about being a guardian was that you either had very lights periods or truly none at all for the month. It also took some pretty crazy sex for a dhampir to get pregnant; dhampirs' bodies had fewer eggs than humans or morois. And of course strigoi women can't get pregnant; they have no living matter in them. What I didn't get was how Dimitri had gotten me pregnant. Weren't strigoi not supposed to be able to get hard? Oh well.

I stood in my room in front of the closet. Getting back from Russia hadn't been easy. Getting into the roll of school was even harder. A new girl named Avery came, but in all was rejected by everyone because she pretended to be something she wasn't; Lissa was a very smart vampire.

Thankfully they didn't have a dress code here. I was having morning sickness ever since I found out about the… thing. I pulled on the extra large black Billabong sweatshirt that I had found in Dimitri's closet back in Russia. My purple leggings and very worn pair of Uggs came next. My hair was in a ponytail when I was sleeping and even though it was like a birds' nest now, I felt no desire to brush it.

Lissa, I believe, was the only one who knew of my status. So far the sweatshirts that I had been wearing were good at hiding my stomach. Thankfully there was only around two more months left of school. Lis could get a different guardian if I actually decided to actually give birth to the little monster.

I couldn't see myself as a mother.

Imagine if Dimka actually knew of what he had done to me. Would he have laughed? Would he be a caring father? Or would he leave me? That is if he were still a dhampir. Strigoi were evil things and could never have the feelings of a true person.

Slowly, I opened my door and walked out.

I was a wreck and I knew it. I had no time for makeup. I needed sleep and that's what took up most of my time. Closing my eyes, I continued to walk down the familiar hallway. They had decided to give me back my old room and I had memorized my way around.

"Rose?" My eyes opened as I heard my name.

"Alberta." I nodded my head towards her.

"Since Guardian Belikov_**(sp?) **_ is gone we've decided I'd take your lesions up. Meet me at the gym at five." I looked at her before biting my lower lip.

"Can I skip? I'm kinda sick."

"Does this have something to do with Belikov?" She asked rising her eyebrow.

"Should it? I bloody killed him. So it shouldn't. He's dead." I answered simply. Perhaps it would convince both of us.

"Come with me." She began to walk towards the guardians' meeting room. I'd been there once before with Dimitri; we had had hot chocolate.

Sitting in a chair, I crossed my ankles.

"I need to get to class, you know." I told her.

"This is more important, Rose, I know that you're keeping something from the school."

"Am I truly that easy to read?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Only when people are looking," She said, giving me a hint of a smile. "Now, please tell me what's wrong."

Continuing to chew my lower lip, I debated on telling her the truth.

"Rose, it will be so much easier when you tell us."

"Ok… I'm… Pregnant." As soon as the words left my mouth I felt foolish.

Alberta was a dhampir machine. One of her students getting pregnant was probably a huge no-no in her book.

"Well, does your mother know?" I hadn't even though of what my mom would do. Shit.

"Haven't had the urge to tell her yet."

"This is a huge deal, you're only eighteen! My, the only time I got pregnant was when I was twenty. Got an abortion."

I felt the color drain from my cheeks. Imagine killing a baby who had no defense. The womb was supposed to be a safe place for babies to grow in, not fear.

"I will never get an abortion." I answered simply.

"You do realize that you won't be able to be a guardian, right?"

"Why is this?"

"You wouldn't have graduated if you keep the baby, you won't be able to finish your last classes."

"Then I won't." I answered shrugging.

"Do you know how absurd you are being? You'll be able to have children well after getting your guardianship. What about the Dragomir_**(sp?) **_princess? With Guardian Belikov gone she'll need you all the more. Rose, you'd be a great guardian."

"I will never have to chance to have Dimitri's baby again."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"This is Dimitri's child."

_**A/N~ Dun Dun Dum! Lol, sorries bout the short chapter. I've been grounded so I haven't had computer access. Do you know what would make me happy? If everyone who reviewed the first chapter reviewed again ^-^. And all the others who are just passing by. Thankies for reading!**_


	3. Who's the Daddy?

"What do you mean?" Alberta asked.

My lips turned inward and my mouth became a hard line.

I saw her eyes wander down to the base of my throat.

"He used you, Rose. He was experimenting with you, strigoi are evil, remember?" Her words were logic and I wanted to follow them but with the small being in my stomach, I knew that I needed to protect it.

"How do you know? Dimitri could be different."

"All of them are the same. How do you even know if it was truly him?"

"I gave him my heart, I know who he is." Tears were leaking from my eyes.

"Hun," she stood up and walked over to me, pulling me into an embrace. "You are in trauma. So much has happened to you."

"I'm still pregnant with a strigoi's fetus." Leaning against her chest, I began to cry. Loud noises came out of my throat and my chest hurt.

"Shush, it's ok."

"No, it isn't! Life sucks. He's gone and this thing is the last part of him that I have."

"That thing is your baby. And your mother was pregnant with you when she was nineteen. Look how far she came."

"Why did you change your mind so fast? Do you truly want me to have this baby?"

"I want you happy. I made a promise to your mother to keep you safe and so far I haven't kept it."

"Were you and my mother friends?" I looked up at her while wiping my eyes.

"The best of. We grew up together. My mother was a bloodwhore. She couldn't live with a child while she had moroi in our house. Five years ago she was murdered."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Do you want me too?"

"I prefer not to be the one to tell her about… The baby."

Alberta began to giggle.

"Ok then. Now that you are at least thirty minutes late for class, I believe you should go."

Nodding my head, I walked off. Funny thing was, I felt better.

~*~*~*

**Lissa's P.O.V (The day after Rose told Alberta)**

"Christian?" Lissa looked up into Christian's eyes. It was a picture perfect reception. Fake snow was falling outside and the lights were dimmed inside. A fire flickered warmly in the fireplace off to the side.

Knives made music against the porcelain plates and soft chatter went along between the other guests eating.

Christian and Lissa were at a wedding. It was between two nobles they didn't even know the names of but Adrian sat next to the bride's mother.

They sat close together on their seats; Christian had his arm draped across her shoulders.

"Yes, Love?" Of course, as usual, Lissa was a beauty. Her slender body was covered in a soft silky tan dress that skimmed her knees. It was cold in the night air outside so Christian had placed his tuxedo jacket around her shoulders.

"I'm going to tell you something very important. Promise that you won't tell anyone about it or freak out. Ok?" Lissa asked. She knew at some point that she would have to tell Christian about Rose, but it still stung deep down.

Leaning down, Christian gently swept his lips over her cheek and down her jaw.

"Anything, Princess." The nickname caused Lissa to giggle.

"Rose is pregnant."

"Ha, really now, tell the truth."

"No, she truly is."

"With which poor moroi's creature?" Christian asked sarcastically.

"He used to be a dhampir… But then he got her pregnant as a strigoi." Lissa closed her eyes as his lips paused at her right ear.

"Strigoi can't get dhampirs pregnant."

"Logic decided to take a break that day."

"Who's the daddy?"

"Dimitri. Rose was raped."

~*~*~*

**Back to Rose. Same Day as the Wedding.**

Sitting in my room Indian Style, I ate a cup of grapes. They were the kind you used to make wine; the skin was tart while the inside was a tangy sweet. I had to spit out the three tiny seeds from each one, though.

It wasn't as good as wine but it was an ok substitute. My mom sat behind me braiding my hair; the weird thing was that I allowed it.

"Mom, have you ever loved a dhampir?" I asked and popped another grape into my mouth.

"Mmm?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No. I never was in love. Unless you count the motherly love I have for you. I love your father too, but I see him as more as a business man."

She pinned my hair up into a bun and stood up. I followed after her as she walked over to my closet.

"Why is that?"

"Because I have always put them first." She paused as she flipped through my cloths and finally pulled out a smoky gray dress with a white sash.

"What's this for?" I asked as she passed it to me.

"I've been invited to a wedding. I'm sure you'll be able to attend, too."

Weddings always bugged me. A waste of money and time. And it also sucks when you have no one to go with. Though of course the last wedding I'd gone to was when I was eight.

"God shoot me now." I said rolling my eyes and tossed the dress on, zippering the back swiftly. I remembered buying it in Russia but I didn't see how it got to America.

She continued to look through my closet and finally pulled out a chocolate brown dress. Another one bought in Russia. Sighing, I decided to undo the bun. I pulled out the bobby pins and undid a few rows of the braid, carelessly tossing the rest of it over my shoulder.

It conveniently covered the bite marks.

My mother pulled on the brown dress and pulled a hand through her short hair. She hadn't gotten it cut since I went to Russia and it reached the small of her back.

Janine Hathaway was still hot in mid-age.

Slowly, I walked into the bathroom and applied a light shade of brown eyeliner and mascara. I dabbed some pale green eye shadow to trail away from the dress and a shade of brown mixed into it. I found a white ribbon in the sash of the dress and tied it around the bottom of the braid.

"Mom?" I walked back into my room and saw her lying on my bed with the _nazar_ in her hand.

"_Evil is in this room. It comes with a price. You may not know it now, but it is soon to come._" A dark voice hummed from her mouth, sugary and inviting.

My legs carried me over to her and I kneeled beside her head.

"What do you mean?"

"_My time here is over, but remember that things you once loved aren't healthy for you anymore._"

Her body shook for a moment before it turned limp; her eyes closed for a few minutes and opened again.

"The wedding just ended," She said looking at her watch. "But we can still make it to the reception."

It was as though the prophecy never happened. Did the _nazar _have more power than we knew?

_**A/N~-Coughs- I think that was the longest chapter ever… :D. Look, more confusing shit! xD Lol, thankies for reading. Please review :D I have the dresses on my homepage. **_


	4. Taking Advantage

_**A/N~ Chapter Four Chapter Four! Lol. Well, I have forgotten to mention where I got the title ^-^. First off, her fanfic name is Annika Taylor. She's one of my favorite authors :D. I found the name in her story, **__Starting Over Again__**. Chapter four, first sentence! You guys need to check it out, lol. And sorries for the lack of updating. **_

_**Beginning of chapter- 21 Reviews  
I'll Update At- 24 Reviews**_

**Rose's P.O.V**

I blinked a couple of times before I realized that she was finally back.

"Why are you just standing there? The car's waiting for us and we're late as it is." She said and gripped my shoulder, pulling me roughly out the door.

"Hey, I'm pregnant. Be a little bit more gentle!" I answered giggling. She punched my arm and continued to walk in front of me.

"Where is this wedding, anyways?" I asked as we walked outside and into a shiny Ford.

"Isn't it a nice ride? Bought it a few weeks ago." She said, completely ignoring my question. Well, she was always a sucker for the oldies.

"Lovely." I rolled my eyes.

"It's a Mustang, you know. 1970."

More useless information to add to my brain.

I jumped into the driver's seat. My mom got the joy of riding it to come get me so I should get the chance to drive it, too. Of course I didn't have my license; there wasn't enough time to get it. But I knew how to drive. She walked over and sat shotgun.

The drive to the reception was pretty chill, of course there was only one fancy place near the school that was fit for moroi. I gripped my mother's arm and she towed me into the large ballroom.

This was my 'homecoming'. Only some people had seen me back at the school. I was mostly hiding behind hoods and my hair.

The room quieted down quite a lot.

I saw Lissa's face and I nodded my head. Suddenly, whispers come from each table. The world probably thought me to be dead so this was probably a rather large surprise for it.

Lightly stepping, I started my way towards the table they sat at, my mother at my heels. Suddenly, I heard Christian's voice booming.

"Hey Rose, I heard you were knocked up." I paused mid-step.

The voices stopped again.

I felt my knees buckle beneath me and I feel to the ground. My eyes glazed over and I was out.

XxX

_**Lissa's P.O.V**_

"Christian?! The fuck!" Lissa hissed and stood up, racing over to her friend.

Her thighs were squeezed together while her shins were out to the sides. Lissa had never seen her friend this way, even when she was asleep Rose was alert, her eyes half open and her hands at the ready. Right now her hands hung limply at her side.

By now, there were more murmurings going about. Rose's reputation was ruined by one sentence.

Slowly, Lissa reached down and pressed her hand against Rose's stomach. The baby fluttered under her touch and she knew that it was still healthy.

Then she placed her hand to Rose's forehead. It was too warm but not feverish.

"What has happened to my daughter?" Janine asks crouching down next to Lissa, trying not to get in the way and acting awkward all the same.

"Well, she has fainted." Christian pointed out the obvious.

"Of course! It's your fault!" Lissa said and punched him, not hard of course but enough to make him wince.

Morois and a couple of dhampirs crowded around in a small semi-circle.

"I'll take care of this." Lissa looked up to see Adrian. He had bent over to pick Rose up and now had her in his arms.

"Stop, I don't love you…" Rose mumbled and Adrian laughed.

"I know that, Little Dhampir. I know." He answered and carried her out the door she just entered and into his limo.

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

I felt my eyes open to see another set looking into them.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" I heard my voice shriek and my legs pushed me off the rather large bed I was laying on.

Crumpling to the floor I began to whimper.

"Rose? Rose! Shh, it's alright. It's only me." I felt two arms wrap around me and press me towards its chest.

I opened my eyes again and felt along my body. I was still wearing that stupid dress my mother had forced me into.

"Adrian?"

"Yes, Rose. It's Adrian." He whispered and smoothed my hair down with his hand.

I started to laugh bitterly.

"Once the greatest novice, Rosemary Hathaway is now the biggest laughing stock and paranoid one of the flock."

"Hey, I know what happened, Rose. You have every right to be afraid." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. Lissa had filled in the details as he had placed Rose into the car.

"And?"

"I would never do something like that to you." I looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying, he was being pretty sincere.

"I was raped. I was caught off guard and now I'm pregnant. Good think I have _molninja_ marks or I'd have nothing to prove myself for."

"You still have a life to live for… Well, two now actually." He stated and pointed to my stomach. That sent me into another round of tears.

"I don't want this fuckin baby! It's only going to bring tears and-" I was stopped when his lips crashed down to mine.

"Don't speak of your child like that. We'll make it work." He mumbled and pulled me tighter to him.

"Since when did I say you could kiss me?"

"You said you'd give me a fair chance when you came back. I'm taking advantage of that now."

_**Lissa (Again)**_

Lissa stood on the stage and took advantage of the mike. The band had walked away from it and were now talking secretly amongst the guests.

Everyone had known that Rose had gone off to Russia but none had suspected she'd come back pregnant.

"May I get everyone's attention on stage, please." She said in a clear, loud, voice. All the heads turned to look at her as so began to use her magic.

"You will forget what you heard tonight. Every detail will be forgotten except for how beautiful the wedding was." Everyone began to talk once again, this time about the wedding and the M&M party favors.

Lissa walked back over to Christian and Rose's mom and used her magic once again to let them remember what happened.

She cuffed Christian in the ear and told him that they'd have no sex for a week.

_**A/N~ This chapter was a bitch to write! Five fuckin days to create a four page chapter .O. Lol, thankies for reading :D Please review. **_


	5. A New Dawn

_**A/N~ Random burst of review! ^-^ I love reviews… Though I assume most authors do, haha. Chapter five :D I feel like a bitch for not updating… Sorries! An excuse- Changed schools and was sick a lot so I needsta make up a lot of work**_

**Rose's P.O.V**

I guess I feel asleep in Adrian's arms because when my eyes opened, it was four in the morning. Another surprise surfaced when I found myself lying next to him on the bed wearing one of his shirts that skimmed my thighs.

First Thought: did he drug me?  
Second Thought: did he hurt me?

Was I still wearing underwear? A bra? I pulled the shirt off and noticed both intact. I wasn't sore and so I knew I was fine.

I heard shuffling next to me and turned. I turned the lamp on next to my head, and saw Adrian.

"Rose…" He mumbled and pulled me down to his chest.

"I… I won't hurt you…" He said in his sleep.

I placed a hand to my stomach and the baby kicked against it. For the first time since I conceived, I felt different towards the baby. Maybe, it wasn't so bad. Adrian was a lot different than Dimitri and it wasn't love at first sight, but maybe, like he said, we could make it work.

Smiling, I cuddled up against Adrian and almost laughed. I felt giddy, like nothing could hurt me. The prophecy the _nazaar _had made was still fresh in my head but I didn't care anymore.

His arms wrapped around my skin and I realized I wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. His touch left tingles along my skin. Dimitri's touch was… Steamy. Adrian's was actually rather sweet. Like he didn't want to just hold me for the sake of holding me. It was as though we had all the time in the world.

How was I such a fool? I had had a perfectly good guy waiting here for me rather than going to Russia to get pregnant, even if that wasn't the reason why I went. Adrian was always there for me, even if he was a perv.

I felt my eyes close and I drifted off to sleep once again.

**Janine's P.O.V :D Dun Dun Dum!**

Janine brushed a hand through her hair and looked down at the _nazaar_.

"What the hell are you talking about, Abe?" She asked the glowing eye in her hand, bewildered.

"_Rose is pregnant with a Strigoi's child. And just how do you assume that happened?"_

"Well, last time I checked it took a male's dick in a girl's vag to make her pregnant. Have the rules changed?" Janine asked, rolling her eyes.

The _nazaar _worked as a way to communicate with Abe. The main reason she hadn't taken a sledge hammer and smashed it to pieces.

"_Look, I didn't want to talk to you about how babies are made."_

"Then why are you here other than to point out the obvious?"

"_The reason of how Rose got pregnant is mainly this; Dimitri had wished one thing before he was changed. One wish that the gods decided to give him."_

"To knock up my daughter?"

"_No. To make love to his Roza one last time. For an hour he was allowed to become human again. One hour he didn't bother using a condom."_

"So…"

"_We all have one wish before we die. One wish that'll actually come true. I must go now; it was nice seeing you, Jane."_ With that, the eye darkened and returned back to its normal, dull color.

Janine tucked the little _nazaar _into her pocket and leaned against the wall her bed was against. So. Dimitri had actually became human. He had had time on this earth no other dhampir had. He was able to make his love pregnant.

She sighed and walked out of her room, going down the hall towards Adrian's room. Opening the door, she saw her daughter curled up against Adrian, her bra poking up from beneath the covers.

Leaning against the doorframe, she watched them sleep for a little while longer. It was only five in the morning, but the sun was starting to rise.

"A new dawn." She murmured and placed the _nazaar _on the dresser.

_End of Part One_

_**A/N~ That was rather short… As was the first half of the story. Enjoy the walrus dancing (use your imagination!) as I start the next half of the story ^-^ Please review!**_


	6. To Be Killed By the One You Love

_**A/N~ Zip-a-dee-do-da-zip-a-dee-day…. Hehe… Yay for computer back! So, I've had horrible writer's block for this story and have no idea why. Anywho, enjoy.**_

If you're wondering why some things aren't happening, I have annual updates on my page giving info.

Part Two

My body felt good. It hadn't felt so nice since I had been un-pregnant with Dimitri's baby. It felt warm and soft, and for once I actually believed what pregnant women said about being beautiful.

Now, of course you're probably wondering why it feels so nice. I had woken up in Adrian's arms. Not that we had done anything, it just felt good to be held. I felt like giggling and smiling. God, stupid hormones. I let my face peep up from under the covers to look at Adrian.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Little Dhampir." He said, chuckling quietly. I looked at his hair, usually so perfectly groomed, now in little lumps here and there.

"You have a cow lick." I told him, using my hand to flatten it down a little.

"Thanks." He kissed my forehead and I somewhat melted.

I felt loved. I felt _in _love. And God does that 'in' make a huge difference. Suddenly I wanted to know if he was in love with me. Did he only want to have sex with me? Clearly not, I assumed. Last night he had a perfect chance with me completely out. Or would that mess with the baby? Maybe I should look that up. Sex while pregnant. Sounds painful.

"I'm hungry." I stated and pulled the blanket off. My tummy was about an inch or two bigger now, but not that much bigger. Thank God.

"What do you want?" He asked, crawling out of bed. He was topless. And he had abs. I was a sucker for abs. He even had a little 'V' poking up from his pajama bottoms. Had I ever noticed how truly sexy he was?

"Um, bread. Lots of bread. With peanut butter. And jelly-beans." I requested and stood up, walking over to his dresser. I pulled out a pair of boxers and a wife-beater, sliding them both on.

He walked over and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my torso and placing his palms against my stomach. I felt his chin come down to rest on my shoulder.

God, did he read books on how to make a girl swoon or something? Ew, I just used swooned in a sentence. Kill me, please.

His lips continued down from neck to my shoulder blades, he turned me so his lips came down to my clavicles and then back up my neck to my lips.

"Do you love me?" I ask when he draws away.

"Yes. Why?" He answered, looking surprised.

"Because love is an emotion that Strigoi can't feel. I wanted to know that you felt that way towards me." I say blushing slightly. Damn, and now I'm blushing.

"I am not a Strigoi, Rose. I can feel love. Do you love me?" He asks, holding me tightly to him.

"I think I'm in love with you." I whisper, my eyes closing.

His hands slide under my arms, picking me up. I let my heart do the thinking for once and wrap my legs around his hips tightly.

Was I that light? Or was he that strong?

My chest is pressed to his and my tongue is in his mouth. Goosebumps are rising on my arms and my heart is beating fast. His lips are sweet against mine. He isn't forcing me to do anything. I pull away from his lips and look into his eyes.

"You don't smell like alcohol or smoke." My voice cracks a little.

"And you're wearing the perfect amount of perfume." He moans. I smile.

My lips find their way back to his and I feel his hands move to take off the wife-beater. I let him as it falls to the ground. Adrian reaches behind me and swiftly undoes my bra.

Suddenly, my feet touch the ground and I'm backing away from him, my hands behind my back hitching the links of my bra back together.

"I… I can't do this right now." I whisper and run to the bathroom, falling to the ground with tears flooding from my face as I lock the door.

Moans and chocking sounds come from my throat as a hard lump starts to form. My hands are pressed to my stomach and my chest feels as though it's about to burst.

Dimitri. I'm still in love with him. Horribly in love with him.

Even after everything he did, I still love him. I can't get over it. I've read those stupid articles in _Seventeen _about all those break-ups and how you'll never get over your first love.

Ha, so should I just send an anonymous review to like 'Dear Aunt Sally' asking if after my soul-mate rapes me, I get knocked up, and then I kill him if I'll ever get over it? Hm, that'll make the US Government best friends with Russia. Or that there are vampires constantly frightening the human balance in this world. Pick your choice.

I walk over to his shower and turne it on full-blast, the steam already starting to rise. I put the fan on and begin to strip. My neck is still slightly bruised and I'm surprised he didn't kill me from all the wounds.

I stepped into the shower and the water falls down my shoulders, making me wince from the heat. It felt good to tell you the truth. My eyes close and I sit on the ground, letting the water drop down like rain on me.

~*~*~*Dream~*~*~

"_Please don't… Dimitri please!" Her voice chocked inside her throat as Dimitri started pulling off her cloths. _

"_Just one more time, please, Roza." He placed a finger against her lips to try to calm her. It did nothing. _

_His eyes weren't crimson yet it did nothing to make Rose want him. She had her eyes closed and hadn't even noticed._

_Rose didn't even ponder the fact that his fingers were warm, not cold and lifeless. Said fingers began to undo her bra and she went into hysterics. _

"_Please…" She managed to croak. A hand punched into her temple and she fainted. _

_Dimitri's eyes filled with tears but he needed to have one more time with her. He wouldn't have been able to if he hadn't just knocked her out._

_He didn't care that soon he would be a Strigoi again. He didn't care that he told Rya to put a stake in the bathrobe that Rose would be put in after. He wanted to be killed by the one he loved._

~*~*~

I stood up and turned off the water. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I had always told myself to never think about the few minutes I had been conscious when I had been with Dimitri.

_A/N~ Yeah, yeah. Short chapter. Oh well ^-^ I thought it was ok. Thankies for reading, review please. _


	7. Turning into a Bloodwhore?

_**A/N~ So, I decided to reread **_**Vampire Academy **_**again and I feel like an idiot. Humans can't make dhampirs pregnant, only Morois can. So, let's pretend that I made Dimka a Moroi rather than a human, okies? Haha. **_

_**This chapter is for my birthday! Happy Caesar's Death-Day to me! xP **_

~*~*~

After my shower, I wrapped a towel around my torso and walked out of Adrian's room. On my way out I looked out the window to see the sun beginning to rise. __

I walked away from the Moroi dorms and started to walk towards my room.

"Hathaway, what's up?" I shivered, turned around, and saw… Jesse.

"Walking…? Against the law now?" I said and kicked a rock against a tree. A large crack formed.

"Well, seeing how it's after curfew and you're walking away from the visitor rooms in in-decent clothing, yes, it is against the rules at the very least."

"Speaking of which, why are you out?" I said and covered my body self-consciously with my arms.

"I needed to see a feeder." He shrugged, "My favorite wasn't at the dorms."

"Rather than messing with innocent girls why don't you just ran away?" I looked at the ground and ignored his answer, starting to walk again.

"Hey, hey. Chill out, Rose. I was just messing with you. Speaking about which, who were you visiting so late?" He said and suggestively raised his eyebrows.

"No one that matters to you." I attempted to keep walking but he grabbed my wrist. I felt the towel fall. Bad idea number one of the day: Walking outside in a towel.

"Whoa, Hathaway, did you legit get that fat or did you get knocked up while no one was looking?"

I highly doubted that his eyes were only on my swollen stomach. Of course my boobs got bigger due to the fact I was pregnant and yeah, I still rocked out plenty of curves. But still. Why couldn't guys keep it in their pants?

"Why're you staring at my body?" I asked anyways.

"Rose, how could anyone miss the opportunity to look at your body?" I sighed. Stupid Moroi. Especially ones that were usually correct.

"Look, I'm leaving." I leaned over to pick up the towel and felt my hair slide away from my neck. Shit. Bad idea number two of the day.

"Dude. You are truly turning into a bloodwhore." His fingers traced along the scars that Dimitri had left behind.

"Shut up. You have no idea about me." I said and wrapped the towel around me again.

"I have some ideas." He smirked and I cringed, "First, you're pregnant. Second, you missed quite a lot of school in which no one knew why for. Third, you were walking away from the Moroi dorm late at night; in a towel. Do you deliver now?" He asked and I admit, I did blush.

"Leave me alone, Zeklos." I stated and put as much dignity into my step as I could before sprinting, or rather running quickly, back to my dorm room.

~*~*~*

I was surprised at how much tears I had left in my body. This year had pretty much been the worst one in at least a decade for me.

By this time tomorrow my whole life would be over thanks to a little muffet they call Jesse.

Yes, I already knew my future but I hadn't thought about having whole world finding out I was supposedly a bloodwhore.

"Rose?" I looked up to see Lissa, concern smeared over her face.

"Lis…" I murmured and choked on my tears, trying to keep them inside my body. _They come first_.

I wanted nothing more than to crawl up inside myself and mourn over Dimitri, something I hadn't had much time to do.

"What's wrong?"

Her slender arms wrapped around me and for once, I let her take care of me. I buried my head in her chest and started to let everything out. She had left the door open but I honestly couldn't care less.

I knew everyone on the floor could hear me.

"He's going to ruin every, Lissa. Everything." My voice cracked and I knew she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Rose, what's happening? Tell me, I promise I can handle it. Start with what happened with your neck. I already know that you were raped by Dimitri but you never told me what happened in Russia."

Biting my lower lip, I began to tell her from when I got on the plane going to Russia until I was on it again going back to America.

_**A/N~ Thankies for reading! The whole next chapter will be of the time she spent in Russia~ Review and it'll be out faster xD I already finished it. **_


	8. And He Will be Adrian's Child

_**A/N~ -Shakes my head in disgust- No need for this. I'm really really sorry guys! **_

**There was a dog running across the street. Its fur was black, the pavement was black, and so were the buildings. The street lights were off. A car drove down the street and stopped right before hitting the dog. How was this so? (Random riddle, nothing to do with the story~ Winner gets to find out the baby's name and gender)**

_Three Months Prier~_

_Plane_

I sat down in my seat of the plane and grimaced. First class. First time to Russia. What was wrong with this picture? Ah, that's right. I wasn't with the one I loved; actually, I was off to kill him.

"What would you like to drink, Miss, a Sprite?" A young lady smiled at me and showed me her wares, pulling a silver cart to show me what I could have.

"Actually, could I have coconut rum?" I digged in my purse for my mother's license, one of the last minute things I'd grabbed before jumping on the plane.

"Of course. One moment." She was still smiling as she walked away. Was she a zombie or robot? Certainly didn't act human.

I felt the plane start to move and I reclined my seat, turning on the TV that was attached to the seat in front of me; attaching my SkullCandies to the headphone section and placing them around my neck, I slowly started to drift.

_10 Things I Hate About You _showed up on the screen and I shrugged. Go kick-ass chicks.

_Out of the Plane_

After around four coconut rums, I was actually starting to feel tipsy. I was giggly and happy and quickly grabbed my bag from luggage check and took out my Russian-English dictionary, sliding the stake I brought into my jacket. Or rather… Duster. I had taken one of Dimitri's before going on this suicide mission. I pressed a corner of it to my nose and breathed in deeply, feeling the hole in my chest rip open more.

"Ok Rose, why're you here…" I murmured under my breath. I walked along swiftly and smiled when I saw English signs.

The first thing I needed to do was find a hotel or something. Part of me wanted to find Dimitri's family but… I just couldn't be so near to people that had known him all his life.

I pulled out a few hundreds and sighed. Scratch that, I needed Russian money first.

I entered the first bank I saw and flipped through my dictionary. I was in huge hope that they would be able to understand my horribly put together sentences.

XxX

Finally I came out and didn't feel cheated. I had enough money to get by at least the first few weeks I was here and entered a hotel, checking into a room.

It was tiny with a twin size bed and a closet sized bathroom with a toilet, pedestal sink, and a stand up shower. The dresser fit my meager amount of second hand cloths and the closet… Well, it was surprisingly bigger than the room itself.

I placed the duster on a hanger and pulled my hair into a pony-tail, tugging it into a tight bun on top of my head. A few tears leaked as I remembered Dimitri at one practice playing with the bun and wiped the tears angrily away.

No. Dimitri wasn't alive anymore. He is gone and is never coming back.

I hummed softly and wrapped a strong piece of muslin around my waist and up around my breasts and around my neck to reduce the risk of getting internally injured.

It was show time.

XxX

"Who do you think you are?" I punched a Strigoi and hurt my hand in the process, distracting it while I stabbed my stake through its heart.

I turned and brushed a strand of hair from my face and looked at a human girl standing in front of me.

"Who do you think you are?" I snorted as a reply.

"My name is Sydney. I am part of a service made to take down ruthless dhampirs. Do you know how many bodies you've left laying around?" She glared at me.

"You should be thanking me. I've killed at least ten of them since I entered the city." I answered and gaped as she poured some sort of powder on the recently killed Strigoi, watching as it slowly bubbled before burning out completely into a pile of ash.

"Well, you've given me a lot of extra work." She said and fiddled with a long blond strand of her hair.

"And…?"

"Can you at least call to say when you're going to obnoxiously leave a body laying around?"

"I never had a number to actually call." I stated and pushed the stake into my bra.

"Here. I'd rather be bothered by you than have to explain to the police why they shouldn't go arrest people when they discover a new body." She handed me a business card before walking away.

I looked down at it and shrugged. What a lovely welcome party.

XxX

"Dresses!" I screamed happily and ran up to look at them through a window. I almost sighed before remembering I had money. A shitload of money.

At first I was hesitant to go in before Adrian's profile came into my mind. He'd probably want me to feel pretty. To feel like an actual female rather than a robot designed to kill.

I grabbed at least thirty of them before gaining back my guardian mind, putting back all but ten. I bought them all before blushing at the loss of money. It was an impulse buy and I had no idea when I would actually find a use for them.

On the way back to the hotel I stopped at a post office, sending the dresses back to the Academy, returning to my room with only one of the gowns. Of course, I had seen a lovely looking club that seemed to have begged me to enter.

Tomorrow would be a new day. Hopefully one that didn't go by so fast.

XxX

Uneventful. I'd been in Russia for a few days, well, eight to be exact, and the only thing I learned was that Russian Moroi liked to party and a good amount of Strigoi had been seen in clusters.

It also doesn't help that on the first day I was, well, swarmed by a group of rogue dhampirs. They needed a leader and I agreed. Which got me into even more shit with even more Strigoi blood on my hands. Now wouldn't Sydney be pleased? It almost made me laugh.

I stepped out of my hotel room in a new, almost didn't buy it, purple dress. I admit, it was extremely skanky, even for me, but it would piss my mother off. I felt sexy in it so I bought it. I pulled Dimitri's duster on over my shoulders but didn't put my arms through the sleeves.

Of course, I was going clubbing again with my 'gang'. My stake fit snuggly into my pocket and I stepped out of the hotel room. I didn't expect much action tonight, which was why I was willing to let go for a moment.

XxX

"Dude! Guys, what the fuck?" I screamed as all but one of them ran away when a group of six or seven Strigoi swarmed around us.

"Rose, chill. I'm here." Roy whispered in my ear.

"Two against eight? Nice odds."

"Um, boss? Make that one." I turned just in time to see Roy's neck get snapped and his body collapse.

I ripped Roy's stake from his belt. No turning back. No one ever prepared you for this kind of work during school. Eight Strigoi? I was screwed.

I screamed out and plunged one of the stakes into the closest chest and felt satisfied as he fell to the ground. Killed one left handed. I moved fast as more continued to pour in from the alleys. Yeah, I was screwed. I started to run. Only a few Strigoi actually followed as the rest laughed.

My heart was pounding hard in my chest. _Must get away…_ I was still horribly outnumbered. Four strigoi, one me. I continued to sprint down the road no matter how much my legs protested.

Dimitri. The reason why I had came to Russia. What would happen if I died before I could end his existence?

No. I couldn't let that thought get to me.

I felt myself ram into a wall and I fell.

It was over, I heard their footsteps closing in. I was going to die in an alleyway without saying goodbye to anyone. Hadn't Dimitri taught me how to run? Or had my mind gone blank? Either way I knew that I was a moron who didn't know how to run forward.

I felt one of the creatures pull me up.

"Found it." He smirked. I glared at him and saw who he was; the strigoi that had turned Dimitri.

Shit.

I began to struggle but knew even though I had plenty of physical strength he had at least fifty percent more than I did.

Suddenly a human walked over to me and pricked my arm with some short of needle. I felt my eyes droop and I was out.

XxX

"Roza… Are you awake?" I felt my eyes open and flung my arms around Dimitri's neck.

"Baby… Is it really you?" His eyes were the normal dark brown and I almost melted.

"I have no time. Please. " He snapped. My eyes widened.

"What?"

He began to rip my clothes off and as I moaned slightly, he growled. In a way that was more scary than sexy. I knew he didn't want to make love. He was going to force it.

I should have known this was going to happen.

"Please don't… Dimitri please!" My voice choked up in my throat as tears started to flow.

"Just one more time, please, Roza." He placed a finger against my lips and I tried to bite him while pushing against his chest to try to get him off.

I closed my eyes and screamed, ignoring his normal eyes. He wasn't Dimitri. He was a monster. I felt his fingers begin to undo my bra and I screamed again, this one more strangled.

"Please…" I managed to croak. A hand punched the side of my head and I fainted.

_Why?_

XxX

"She's waking up." I felt my eyes flicker open to see the bright red ones of a Strigoi.

That's when I screamed.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" I pressed my hand against my side where I thought the pocket of the duster was. My stake was supposed to be there but then I realized that my chest was bare.

I sat up and looked around. A Strigoi that looked exactly like Dimitri was sitting on the bed next to me. I quickly covered my skin and realized that we weren't the only ones in the room.

The human stood off to the side watching me. She held a white robe in her left arm and a bowl of soup in the other.

I gasped as I looked down at my body. I was completely naked and bruised near my thighs and breasts.

The Strigoi, Dimitri I realized, was rubbing his eyes and pulling the blanket up to his chin.

My lips began to quiver as I walked over to a mirror in the bathroom. The door had been ajar and I had seen the sink.

I gasped at my reflection. My lips were puffy and deep crimson; I pressed a finger against the lower one and drew it back to see blood. Shifting my messy hair, I looked at my neck. The wound of a million puncture marks darted along it.

Had a Strigoi really kidnapped me just to rape me?

From the feeling in-between my legs, I knew I had been violated. Dimitri had whispered that night in the cabin that he'd never hurt me. Guess they were right; strigoi did lose all of their virtues when they were 'awakened'.

The human walked into the small space and handed me the robe. I put it around my shaking shoulders and felt something hard inside the deep pockets; I pulled out a silver stake with green gemstones and turned it over in my hands.

Tightening the ropes of the robe around my waist, I walked back into the room where the messy bed stood.

The Strigoi I had once loved lay with his eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, I jumped over to where he laid, kissed his lips, and pressed the stake deep in his heart. Hearing him gasp and seeing his eyes close I had realized I had done it… But deep down in the pit of my stomach I knew something was wrong.

I sighed, pulled the stake out off his chest and saw the human standing in the doorway.

"Uh," I pointed down to the robe, "Cloths?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said with a thick Russian accent and prodded me down the hall, opening a door. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt.

Was she used to letting prisoners go? And was she used to them killing the captors? She quietly hummed to herself and I decided that she was crazy. I pulled on the jeans and sweatshirt and asked her to let me out of the building.

It looked like it had to be a mansion. She led me over other dead strigoi and even some drained dhampirs. None were human bodies and none were Morois. This was a bloodwhore den for Strigois.

The human led me outside of the house and past the trees surrounding the grounds.

"What was up with all the dead bodies?" I asked.

"Dhampir/Strigoi war. Lots dead, lots lost. No one left but him. He captured me, made me slave. He took you. Made you do bad stuff." She answered using her hands.

"What is your name?" I asked. She had to be less than twenty with short cropped black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Raya." She answered shortly.

"Rose." I said and followed her.

As we reached the gate, she pressed a button, looked around the yard, and sprinted away. I followed after her and called Sydney, saying I needed a ride to the nearest airport.

XxX

I entered the hotel room and took a shower, calling room service to bring me a plate of chocolate cake and milk.

I turned the stake around in my hands and saw my name engraved on the handle. I sighed. My tears were all gone though. I brushed my hair and pulled on pajamas.

"Rose? The taxi's waiting outside for you." Sydney called from the hallway. I put the rest of my clothing into the duffle bag and exited.

The plane would be a perfect place to finally sleep. Or, attempt to. This time I chose a normal plane. It was tiny, only sixty seats and was thankfully not fancy.

In less than a day I'd be home.

_Present_

"Rose!" Lissa whispered and kissed my head. "Rose."

"Don't baby me. I'm fine. You said you wanted to know the story and now you do."

"But your neck… Dimitri had to have used some powerful magic to be able to become Moroi over human or dhampir. And you said he raped you."

"Lis, love is more powerful than any type of magic. He wanted me one more time and… I didn't let him do it willingly."

"You still love him. You love him more than anything." She whispered.

"Yes, but now everyone thinks that I'm a bloodwhore. Better yet, they know I'm pregnant. I'm like another pregnant teenager. I fuckin' hate Jesse." I started to cry again.

Where was strong Rose? Where was Guardian Hathaway, the title I couldn't wait to obtain?

"I'm right here. Don't worry." She said soothingly and I closed my eyes and rested my hand on my stomach.

"He's Dimitri's baby. He's Dimitri's baby." I whispered, drifting off to sleep.

But I knew I now had to convince everyone that it was actually Adrian's.

_**A/N~ DUN DUN DUN! Thank you everyone who stayed with the story. I pray this chapter didn't disappoint you. Please review!**_


	9. Show Me

_**A/N~ I know how horribly OOC Rose is. Hormones? I don't know. Though for most of my stories I give my own personalities to the main characters. Sorry if you don't really understand or like it ^-^". Thank you to all those who have stayed with the story no matter how few or short the chapters are. Love you all!**_

_**Answer to the riddle- It was day time. Sorry to those who knew it before reading this chapter but the contest is now over.**_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaidrian!" I giggled and ran into his room. Kick-ass? No. Adorable? I was hoping.

"Hey, Rose." He drew me into a hug and I rested my head on his shoulder. On my way here I could tell the whole pregnant-bloodwhore story had traveled. I got many looks from my fellow classmates and I wanted to crawl up inside of myself.

"I wanted to talk to you." I sat down on his bed and bit my lip.

"Oh no… You're not asking me to buy you another wardrobe, are you?" He said and gave a crooked smile.

"No… Though the baby might call for one." I looked down and placed a hand on my belly.

"What are you talking about?" He said and planted a kiss on my head. Obviously he only called for hookups and not what could happen afterwards.

"The baby…. You said you would help me." He sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not the father though, Rose."

"But…" I turned to pull him tightly to me, licking down his throat and moving my fingers to pull his shirt off.

"Stop. Don't be so reckless. I want to and you want to but you came here for something other than to fuck me." He gently pushed me back, leaving his shirt off though.

"You're the only one I can count on. Everyone outside of this room except for my few good friends are going to ruin my future. Even if they think I'm a bloodwhore, it won't matter because I'll have _you._"

"God, so you want to be with me to save your ass? Rose, I have a future I want to achieve, too. I thought that by asking for a chance with you it would be dating. Not a long-time relationship."

"Do you know how much of a jerk you sound like right now? I want you to save my future because I… I think I love you." My eyes darted to the ground and I stood up. "Look, if you don't want me here then I can go. If you don't even want to bother helping me then… Well. I guess I can just leave. I'm done being treated like shit by everyone. I had to kill my first love and now you're treating me like a little whore? I'm out of that faze, Adrian. Obviously you're not." I opened the door and walked back out of his apartment.

**XxX**

My tears started to fall before I even made it to the cottage. The tiny, sweet, little cottage where I had first made love to Dimitri.

I missed him. He cared about me no matter what, no matter how stupid I could be. Just being in the small space somewhat cleared my mind of what had just occurred. The cot creaked as I laid down on it and let all my tears flow out yet again. My baby… My baby. Was it a boy or a girl? Would I even be able to raise it right by myself?

What would happen if I got an abortion?

Would I be able to live with myself? I killed the last living remembrance of Dimitri if I did.

Dimitri… I still loved him. Even knowing that he had raped me made me love him none the less.

The big question now was if I was willing to love Adrian more.

**XxX**

"Hey, it's me. Please call back if you get this message. I know that I probably upset you earlier. I don't know why I expected you to just take me…" I hung up and fell back onto my bed and sighed softly.

I didn't think it was that unreasonable. Sure, I was basically asking him to be the father but didn't he want me to give him a chance when I got back? I was pregnant, of course, but wouldn't you expect that a guy that was dating a pregnant chick would help her?

I was kinda pissed off at him. Did I deserve to be? I turned off the lights after I changed into one of Dimitri's shirts, pulling off my bra as I laid down.

"Rose? Rose. Wake up?" I heard the voice at the door and walked over to open it.

"Hey, old man." I smiled at him and rubbed my eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought that it'd be in your best interest to tell you about how you got pregnant. To put it simply, Dimitri wasn't a Strigoi."

"Well, great job, Sherlock." I grimaced, leaning against the doorway.

"I just thought you should know that he loved you more than anything… He used his last wish as a dhampir to have you in his arms… He didn't mean to get you pregnant."

"It's one thing to get me pregnant. It's another to chew out my throat." I rolled my eyes and stood tall.

"I admit, he got carried away. But Rose. He even decided to leave you with a stake afterwards. He did have morals. He wanted you to live." He whispered and stared at the ground. "I have never seen love like that."

"Thank you for stopping by. But I need to sleep." With a nod, he left.

Sighing, I turned and locked my door. Sure, I loved my father. But tonight wasn't the right time to tell me something like that.

I turned on the computer and looked at cribs and other baby furniture. Everything was so expensive. Would I get a baby shower? Probably a small one from Lissa. But it wouldn't nearly give me enough supplies for the baby if I didn't have a job.

Another knock on the door.

"Dad! I said go away!" I screamed.

"Rose, it's me." Adrian said and I walked over to open the door.

"What can I do for you? For a feeding I need at least five hundred. Sex, one thousand. Oh, and for both, defiantly five grand." I said with a toss of my hair.

"Don't I get the second for free?" He said, smiling softly.

I kissed his cheek and smiled. "You didn't seem to want it earlier."

"Because I didn't know what you were talking about. What're you looking at?" He said and lifted his gaze to the computer screen.

"How much I need for a human this tiny." I pointed at my stomach and sighed.

"I want to work things out with you, Rose. No matter how corny it sounds, I want to help you. Will you work with me?" He said with another winning, crooked, smile.

"I want to." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"Show me how badly." He took my hands and folded them in his. I looked up into his eyes and kissed his jaw, leading his hands to the bottom of my shirt.

"I love you." I whispered and sucked his throat softly.

"I love you too." And with a smile, he swept my legs out from under me and carried me to my bed.

"If you want to sleep with me, you need to bring me to your room. I can't have sex here." I said and winked.

Groaning, he turned from my bed and began to carry me across campus.

"Do you want me, Rose?" He asked and kissed my forehead.

"Babe, I've been craving your touch ever since I returned from Russia." A lie, but defiantly something to turn him on all the more.

If I wanted the baby to have a father, I would need to slowly persuade him. I knew Adrian was the best choice, and maybe I would be happy in the end, too.

**XxX**

My eyes had closed on our way to where he lived, but as his bedroom light turned on I went back into action, literally.

"Show me." He murmured and kissed my cheek, trailing kissing down to my shoulder blades. I reached into his bedside table and pulled out a condom, tearing it open. He put it back and smiled at me.

"You do realize that you can't get pregnant again while you're pregnant? Trust me, I don't have an STD."

Was I ready to have sex again?

I pulled down his jeans and moaned softly when I saw the bulge. I was more than ready. I craved his body.

I let him take off my shirt and then my panties, smiling as he kissed down my chest. Slowly but surely, I felt that same sense of love that I had with Dimitri in the forest.

Yes. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

_**A/N~ Thank you again for reading. Please review!**_


	10. The Word 'In' Makes a Major Difference

_**VERY IMPORTANT!- Thank you to **__**MaggieChauvin for pointing out that I had written Jesse rather than Christian. I do not know how that ran through my head. **_

_**A/N~ I was just reading through the last chapter and was surprised when no one pointed out the fact that it was wicked fast-paced! I'm praying this one will be better. **_

_**I'm sorry to the few people that knew that baby's name and gender but now I'm changing it ^-^" I didn't really like it. However, when I do decide on a new one you will be the first to be told. **_

"Wow." I whispered and looked into Adrian's eyes before blinking, smiling softly.

"Mmm." He replied and pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent, soothed by the how familiar his body felt to me.

I admit, Adrian was good in bed. Much better than I had thought he would be. I felt almost like a child compared to him, something that had never occurred before.

I had heard stories before about how much better sex felt when you were pregnant, how it felt more loving and meaningful. Everything I heard had been right. And, not to seem even more cliché, it was better.

"Adrian?" I asked, looking up, my head resting on his chest.

"Yes, little dhampir?" He said, letting his eyes open.

"Do you like me more than any of the girls you've been with?" I bit my lip, bracing myself for his answer.

"I'm not in it just for the sex, Rose. Even I know that you thought that." He sighed, answering a question I hadn't asked. "But yes, I believe you are my favorite."

I smiled and kissed him, "Even if I am going to be as big as a whale soon?"

"Even then, love, even then." He pulled me closer and picked up the phone, a faint smile on his lips.

"What are you doing, baby?" I tested the way the words felt on my tongue and smiled, liking the feel.

"I want you to stay right here, actually. And I believe I'm calling you in sick."

XxX

Now, I'm sure most people think that 'getting called in sick' after you have sex means a second round. Well, I guess that since I've only been with one other person intimately that I'm slightly naive. Or that Adrian is rather odd.

We didn't stay in bed at all, sexually or sleepily. He got up, as though I wasn't tired, and pulled on some cloths.

"I'll go to your dorm and bring back one of your outfits." He dug into the pocket of my carelessly thrown jeans and, after finding my key, walked out. "I'll be back soon, love."

Rubbing my eyes as he shut the door behind him, I sat up and stretched. I extended my arms above my head and then pulled them back behind me. My back made a satisfying crack and I smiled lightly.

"Good morning, baby." I rubbed my tummy softly. "Mommy loves you."

I stepped out of the bed and stretched again, making sure I could still see my toes. Of course, I wasn't even three months along so I wasn't big yet.

I decided that I needed a shower so I walked into the bathroom and yawned as I started the water. Adrian didn't have any feminine shampoo (big surprise) so I had to use this Old Spice scented body gel and shampoo/conditioner three in one.

The water felt amazing just falling down over my skin so I stood under it for a good five minutes before actually cleaning myself. I hadn't had a shower in a few days and my hair was truly and disgustingly greasy.

I sang as I shaved (razor found in the sink cabinet) and washed my hair thoroughly.

"Rose? Hey Rose." Christian? What the fuck was he doing here? Why _was _he here? I wrapped a towel around my body and then a bathrobe, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I tried not to shiver in the 'pleasantly' air conditioned room, leaning against a wall.

"I have a question." He ran a hand through his hair. Oh god.

"Please, please, tell me it's not 'how are babies made' because I so do not want to launch into that topic today." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"No, actually. It's why you're keeping your baby. And what you're going to do when you have it." He said and looked down.

"I don't even know what I'm wearing today, Christian, let alone what I'm going to do with the baby. I don't know. I'm defiantly going to keep it and raise him or her, did you expect anything otherwise?"

"Well, yeah, actually. Lis needs you to guard her, what with Dimitri gone. You guys have the bond and everything. I don't want her to have a shitty guardian because you're off playing mom." Ouch.

"I didn't plan for this. It's not like I had Plan B or whatever the Day After pill is called. I was raped and now I have a baby on the way. God forbid I have a normal life and the possibility to have what I want." I answered and felt my teeth grind together angrily. Note to self, lose that habit.

He stepped forward, so close to me that I could feel his breath. I swallowed hard. "Look. You were brought back to be her protector. I… You have something I could never give her. You love her but I'm _in_ love with her. Does that make sense, _Roza_." I could picture his scowling face close to my ear and I blinked.

"You are a pain in the ass. I don't need your shit right now." I murmured softly before pushing him hard. He went flying into the door just as Adrian was opening it.

"Little dhampir, Christian." He said with a nod of his head before turning to face me. "And why was I not invited to this little pow-wow?"

"I didn't even know we were having such a great party." Christian said and run his hand through his hair again, angrily this time.

"Can you please just leave?" I said and bit my lip. "I believe you've said your fill for the day."

He made a noise that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a groan before leaving and slamming the door behind him. Adrian walked over to me and took his face into his hands.

"What was that about, love?" He asked, a look of pure concern smeared across his face.

I blinked back tears and whispered softly, "He was pushing my gears about being Lissa's protector and how it was more important than the baby… And he called me Roza." Did he know what that name meant to me?

"Oh, sweety…" He pressed his lips to mine before pulling me to his chest, ignoring my still slightly damp body and soaked hair.

"I didn't know that anyone was feeling that way." I held back more tears and in turn hiccupped loudly. "Even Lissa hasn't said anything close to that."

He ran his hands up and down my back, completely forgetting the pile of cloths he carried, and sighed, kissing my forehead.

"Do you love me?" I asked quietly.

"I'm in love with you, Rose." He whispered.

I snuggled into his arms and burst out crying. I was in love with a non-Russian man.

_**A/N~ So, I made Christian a huuuuuge jerk this chapter. And I showed a slightly more kick-ass Rose. I'm sorry about the short length but I like the turn out of this chapter. And dammit, I am back!**_


	11. He's Magic

_**A/N~ Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the really really long absence. I just got a hold of a laptop and I'm so happy to update! Thank you to everyone who stayed with the story, I really appreciate it. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_Baby: Thirteen weeks (Three Months)_

As I predicted, the next day at school was hell. Jesse had of course told everyone that I was pregnant and most likely that I was a bloodwhore. Of course, I was Rose Hathaway and I had never backed down from a challenge before.

I knew being a guardian wasn't a choice at the moment, but I could still study even if I couldn't train. My hair was up in a bun and I wore jeans, a loose tee-shirt, and Dimitri's duster. It dragged along the ground but it wasn't getting destroyed and it was nice to be able to wear it.

People whispered right in front of me but it wasn't the first time and most likely not the last. I wonder if people realized that I had feelings too and the fact that they didn't think to ask me if it was true hurt.

With my hair being up you could see all the scars but you could also see that they weren't from a Moroi, they looked deeper and less likely to ever heal. Rather than more _malnija_ to show my recent kills, I got one of those star type things to show I killed more than could be counted and yet, I still had no promise mark. I was surprised I had any clear skin left.

From the faces I'd seen I clearly wasn't considered a peer to them anymore. They either respected me or were disgusted by me. Obviously though they didn't give a shit about what had actually happened, though, of course, they also didn't know what had happened.

"Hey Rose, how much do you charge now?" Turning I saw Eddy running towards me with a friendly smile on his face. I punched his chest, hard, and laughed before hugging him.

"More than anyone could ever pay. I'm priceless." Ancient Moroi history was our next class and I was thankful I didn't have to show up alone, even if the three month old child inside of me was technically company.

"So, are the rumors true?" He said looking down at my stomach.

"Some are some aren't. I'm pregnant and you can tell by my neck that it was pretty dirty. I wasn't awake though when it all happened; I got knocked out." I sighed as we started to walk to the classroom.

"I can only imagine what you did to that sorry ass wipe when you woke up." He chuckled and I looked up at him and glared.

"It was Dimitri." He stopped laughing and stood still, placing a hand on my neck, his fingers resting on the scars.

"But why would he do this? I thought that you went to Russia to… Kill him." His guardian demeanor returned and I sighed.

"And he is dead, but only because he wanted me to kill him. But he also wanted to sleep with me and I guess guys are all sex monkeys because he had his way and now I'm pregnant. I guess supposedly before you die you get one wish and he wanted to become Moroi so that he could… Yeah, without killing me."

"I believe all guys are sex monkeys when they're around you, even when you are pregnant." He said soberly, looking at my tummy, trying to figure out if it was true.

"If only the gods wanted me to have a simple life."

"What do you mean by simple? Your life was screwed up before you were even born." He laughed and received another punch, "Hey! I was simply stating that you weren't born a normal person."

"Oh what fun it would be to worry only about acne and makeup. But the only boys I need to worry about are the ones I need to kill and the ones that don't give a shit about how I look." I said shaking my head. I had lived that life once, but it had been on the run and I had still been in guardian mode.

"Doesn't mean they can't admire how you look." He shot me a goofy grin and I had to laugh along with him.

"How am I supposed to act all motherly and grown up when you still act like a middle schooler?"

"Hey, I still have two months before I start complete guardian duty. I'm happy that I'm cheering you up though." Eddy sighed and I saw that haunted look in his eyes. Most of his happiness was feigned, I knew, just for me. He still found it in his heart that our friend that died that year, though it seemed like years before, had partly been his fault.

"Shit." I moaned, my hand already on my mouth.

"What?" He went into a defensive stance in front of me.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the lady's bathroom, not even making it into a stall before puking into the trashcan. Eddy walked in a few moments later behind.

"Rose? Rose!" I was dismayed that he saw me in the state I was in… But it wasn't a he. It was Lisa. I saw her out of the corner of my eye as I upchucked another round.

I felt her cool hands go over my belly to make sure the baby was safe. I wanted to scream that he (or she) was fine and that this was normal and the look she gave me proved that I was right.

"I know what gender it is." Her whole face beamed as she handed me wet paper towels, which I accepted graciously.

"I don't want to know. My baby is going to be a surprise." I smiled, throwing the used towels into the trash and feeling bad for whoever had to pick it all up.

As I suspected, Eddy was waiting right outside for us.

"I called her." He said, pointing his head towards Lisa.

"Yeah, I noticed." I smiled at them. "I thought I was done with this morning sickness shit. Jr.'s being mean to mommy again."

Lisa and Eddy exchanged a "she's crazy" look and I pulled his hand to rest on my stomach. I had felt the baby moving around earlier but I wasn't sure if they would be able to.

"I think it's a boy." I looked at Lisa and smiled. Her face clouded up and she knew not to say if it was or not.

"Why is my hand on your stomach?" Eddy asked, wondering what he was supposed to be feeling.

"Can you feel him moving?" I asked, feeling the baby begin his acrobats.

"Um… No. Wait, I felt a slight twitch." He said as a smile broke across his face.

"Can I?" Lisa asked and placed her hand directly were the baby was. He gave a huge kick that made me laugh and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow." She whispered. It appeared that both of them finally realized I was pregnant. I wasn't even sure if I was. I guess it was a denial thing.

"Tell Miss Dashkov I'm going to be late, I need to go see Adrian." I smiled big before waving goodbye. The last time he had seen me I had been a mess and he defiantly needed to feel the baby moving around.

I jogged to the guest apartments on campus and knocked loudly on his door. Without even bothering for him to answer, I walked into the room. The lights were on and his bathroom door was open.

I felt myself giggle when I saw he was asleep in the bathtub, a pack of Nicorette gum on the side. I shed my cloths and climbed into the tub, the water long ago gone cold, and cuddled into his side. The sudden shift of water and warmth in his arms woke him up with a gasp. He rose a hand to his eyes and groaned when soap got into them.

"Good morning." I rested a hand on his chest and kissed him.

"Good afternoon is more like it." He yawned and smiled against my lips, "What brings you to my tub in the middle of the day?"

I took his hand and pressed it to my belly and smiled as his face brightened and his eyes widened in wonder.

"Do you feel him?" I asked.

"If it's that moving around in there then yes." He whispered, scooping me into his arms. I hugged him tightly to me and nodded.

"He's an early mover, this little guy." I smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm around thirteen, fourteen weeks along and usually this happens at twenty."

"He's magical, little dhampir." He laughed and kissed me, "Don't worry about it. You've been reading too much about human pregnancies. Ask your mother about this one."

"I love you." I closed my eyes.

"I love you too, Rose. So much." He kissed my forehead and the baby decided it was naptime. We stayed in that bathtub, me and my little family, for over three hours. It felt so nice.

_**A/N~ Short chapter but I liked it~ Please review!**_


	12. Protect Her

A/N~ I've been meaning to update this! Honest! Blah, writer's block seriously sucks. This story has been giving me minor issues. However, the main reason I haven't updated is because all of the computers in my house broke ^-^"". I just got this one for my birthday.

Thank you soooo much for sticking with me!

Baby: Fifteen Weeks (Three months)

"Fuck!" I muttered under my breath, throwing my book at the ground. What was I reading? Well, actually, I was reading about Moroi pregnancy. That seemed like the best place to start.

Though really, I found nothing useful. Ok, yeah, I was probably the first shadow-kissed chick to ever get pregnant and the father was technically still a Moroi when it happened... But the baby can't be that screwed up, right?

I wonder if the child is any bit Moroi.

Sadly, I already knew it would be a mini Russian Strigoi freak. That was something the world was completely not ready for. I was a first to suffer with this issue, unless, of course, someone else was in the same scenario before writing come about. This is big news, even if people just thought the father was a drunk getting his sexy young (shadow-kissed) girlfriend prego. Even back in the first realms of civilization a pregnant technically dead person would be recorded, not counting the fact that the father was in his own way the living dead, too.

A knock split my "deep" thinking

"Rose? You there?" Blah, it was Christian. What the hell did he want?

"Screw you." He was quiet for a record setting twenty seconds.

"You better not be offering," A four second pause. "Look. I snuck into the fuckin girl DHAMPIR dorms at fuckin eleven o'clock at night. Let me inside your room."

"Well, when you put it that way," I stood, pushed the books under my bed, and opened the door. "No wonder Lisa's still with you. She loves the demanding shy guys."

I stood in the doorway and made no motions for him to go inside. Scowling, he pushed past me and sat at my computer desk.

"Why are you here, Christian? A couple of weeks ago you were spazzing out about my decision on keeping the baby." I sat down on my bed and slowly brought my legs up to my chest. Even though I knew it was impossible, I thought that if I did too sudden a movement that I would lose the baby. I'd read stories of miscarriages even twenty six weeks in and girls giving birth in toilet stalls to stillborns.

I reached into my fridge and grabbed a thing of coffee yogurt. Little baby looooved his coffee and I couldn't figure out why.

"Lisa made me come to apologize. I really had no right to say what I did."

"Good for you, did you memorize that sentence?" I asked, eating a small bite of the yogurt. I felt a twitch in my belly; baby was awake.

"No. Can you stop? I'm trying to be nice to you and you're being a sarcastic little bitch."

"Hmm, I get that same impression from you," I sneered, running my hand over my stomach and mentally apologizing that my baby had to hear mommy raise her voice.

Christian stood and tried to slap me. My leg swung out and "tapped" him in the side. He flinched and nearly fell but stayed standing.

"This stress isn't good for the baby," I said in a sing-song type voice, finally standing up with a sigh as I placed the yogurt back inside the fridge, "Look, tell me what the hell you want. You come to pay me a little visit past ten at night and then you try to hit me."

"I want that thing gone. The little abomination in your stomach." He said strangely calmly, like that was one of his favorite phrases he lightly tossed around.

"No. You already know that I'm giving birth to a healthy little boy and he's staying with me. Why can't you accept that? Lisa can!" I wanted to scream but I didn't want to alarm housing. God, Morois are such a pain.

"Lisa isn't the smartest one in the-" I cut off his sentence with my laughter, a strange sound careening from my throat.

"Puh-leaze Christian," I stretched the word, gazing in that better than thou' way at him. "You gotta be joking. Let's compare report cards, shall we? I'm a genius compared to you but dammit she's a fuckin god compared to both of us combined. Don't try to pedestal yourself, please."

"Ha. Haha. Hahaha," he said jokingly, looking at me with hatred clearly in his eyes. "I'm talking about life experiences. She isn't really Joe-pro in the category of defense. She's always had you but what is she going to do when you're off with the baby spawn?"

"Are you doubting Eddy? Are you doubting me? I can go ninja, strap the baby to my back and all that shit. But are you seriously forgetting that right now I can leave this damn room without having stones thrown at me? Unclean'! Unpure'! God, Christian. Are you blind? I'm a proclaimed blood-whore in everyone's minds. They kinda want me dead, especially since I stay on school grounds. I haven't gone to class in weeks. So please, think before you speak. I might need to break a few of your-" Wait, was he crying? Was the stone-cold emo king seriously crying?

"You don't understand, Rose. I love Lisa. I want her to be safe. I can feel that she's going to do something great some day. You think I hate you? You think I don't give a shit about what happens to you? You're Lisa's whole family, sometimes I think she loves you more than me. I love you because she does. I want you to be safe. It's just. I'm greedy and assume that Lisa can get whatever she wants."

"Damn, I think that was the longest phrase I've ever heard you say. Who turned Bob Marley on when I wasn't looking?" I said jokingly, not really knowing how to respond.

"You think life is a joke, Rose. I love you only because Lisa does. I want to hate you. I do hate you. But this whole idea of you being a mom is ridiculous. You know what happened to your mom."

"Yes, I do know what happened with my mom. And do you know what? I get to learn from that. She wouldn't give up guardianship but I can. This baby... This baby is my world. I love him more than anything. My mom couldn't give up everything for me and I respect that. But I am a different person. I no longer screw around; me and Adrian have been going at it since I got back from Russia. I don't want any more molnija marks, my neck already has enough for a life time and I don't even have a promise mark yet. So please, live your own life." I said and pulled out the chotki Lisa gave me from my dresser. "Take this. You know, you can protect her too. Right now I need to protect the baby."

"What is this?" He ran the gorgeous beads over his fingers and I nearly grabbed it back, stopping as his fingers inclosed over the cross and the little dragon. The chotki was for the guardian of the Dragomir's, the family that included only one living relative (A/N~ Remember that Last Sacrifice never happened... Opps, I'm not gonna ruin that ending).

"It's a sign. The sign for the trusted guardian of Lisa's family. It hurts.. It seriously kills, to see someone else hold it. It's been mine for awhile." I whispered. "Protect her, since, well, you know. I can't."

He stood up to leave, giving me an awkward one-armed hug as he slipped the beads into his pocket.

"Um, Rose..." His voice was so quiet I could barely hear it.

"Mmm?"

"You're not a blood-whore." I smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight, Christian." He climbed out the window and I noticed for the first time he had a ladder set up.

"Night Rose, oh, and. This doesn't change the fact I hate you." He winked and scurried off. He had a ladder outside of my window that I didn't notice. That little weasel.

I channeled back to my room and stood in front of my mirror, pulled off my shirt, and looked at the difference in my breasts and protruding stomach. It wasn't that bad yet, I was, after all not even four months yet. But you could definitely notice my slight baby bump.

"Who are you?" I whispered and rested my hand on my belly button.

No lie, pregnancy is one of the most scary, beautiful, and thought-inspiring things. God, I realized, was the only being able to create such a process. Sure, the sex part is amazing but having this little human growing inside of you? Incredible.

Not to sound like a creep.

I pulled off my pregger sweatpants and stood naked in front of the mirror. Nakedness, the most vulnerable feeling. I turned and looked at myself, pulling up my hair. Let it down. Stared at my ass. I felt like a middle school girl again, not some eighteen year old in two weeks.

"Mommy is a crazy woman, maybe you should just stay safe and sound in my womb. I can protect you from anything that way, baby." I kissed my palm and pressed it to my belly.

I pulled on a nightgown and curled up in my bed and pulled out the cell phone that Adrian had bought me. We shared a family plan. Very very cutsey.

"That you little dhampir?" He asked, yawning into the receiver. I laughed.

"Mhmm, wanna sneak into my dorm and cuddle?" I answered, opening my fridge again. "We can eat some cantaloupe."

"Why don't you come over here?" I heard him shift and knew he was laying on his back now.

"Because if I do we'll just sleep together and I'll never get to class in the morning."

"You don't go to class either way. If you come over I can walk you to your classes though." I could tell he was smiling and what he said did make sense.

"I can come over and tell you what Christian did. Love you." I hung up the phone and pulled on a pair of jeans, not bothering with underwear or a bra. Adrian had a drawer full of my cloths and either way I could tell I wouldn't be in my pants for long.

A/N~ I know it isn't much. It was fun to write though. I hope it was decent; please review.


	13. This Feeling of Love

**_A/N~ Ahhhhh! Writer's block and stressful lives aren't fun! I thank everyone who's staid with this story. Your support is so great!_**

_Baby: Seventeen Weeks (Four months)_

I'm a tiny person. This whole baby bulge thing really hurts your back. Screw the doctors saying the baby weighs less than a pound. I've gained six pounds since I left Russia.

Not that that's a bad thing, most people that are as tiny as me have a big chance of losing the baby. I'm glad I'm gaining and not losing weight. My mom lost some weight while pregnant with me and had to stay in the hospital to gain it back.

This whole pregnancy thing is going pretty good. Everything is normal so far.

I highly doubt it will be a normal baby though. Something seems off. The circumstances of the baby's conception are definitely something that we cannot ignore. What is dead cannot create living, even if they somehow become living again.

What my father said also made no sense. Sure, the world has vamps and creepy dog things but it isn't a fairy tale.

The fact that Dimitri was able to knock me up is complete bull. He was a Strigoi and a dhampir before that. I'm a dhampir so, if he wished to live again to screw me, how could he get me pregnant? If anything, he should have come back a dhampir rather than Moroi.

Not saying I'd never want his child. It's just the background story is very very iffy. Even spirit magic would never be able to change someone's race.

But the thing is, I've learned to accept miracles. I'm not hated at school, which is a major one, and somehow my mother and I get along.

I got out of my bed and stretched, my hand rested on my belly as I walked over to my closet. My baby bulge isn't the most impressive one I've seen but it's still pretty big. I no longer fit in any of my old cloths and I'm barely at seventeen weeks.

After picking out a red baby doll type shirt and stretchy pants, I straightened my hair and put on mascara and a little eyeliner. I figured it's ok to spend time on looks now because I won't when the baby arrives.

"Knock knock." Adrian opened the door before I could say come in.

"It's pretty early for you to be out, did the sun affect you?" My voice came out in a rather motherly tone. I shrugged it off I sat down on my bed and patted the space next to me so he could sit.

"I'm fine I'm fine. But, I brought you a present!" Leaning in to kiss him, I felt something slightly heavy fall onto my knees.

I pulled away first, holding the small package up to inspect it.

"What is it?"

"Open it, silly dhampir," Adrian chuckled.

I peeled off the ribbon from the box and unwrapped it, opening the box slowly.

"You bought me a key?" I asked, my brow wrinkling in confusion.

"I swear you should have stayed in school. I bought _us_ a house. A rather lovely one at that." He said with a smile, kissing me again, "We can move in after you turn eighteen."

I shivered slightly. Aging creeps up on you. Just twelve years ago I recall my first encounter with Lissa. Now, in just three days, I'll be eighteen.

"Thank you." Was all that I could say. My fingers fumbled with the key, not knowing really what to do.

I never expected Adrian to care about me this much. No one, except for maybe Dimitri, had ever taken care of me this much.

That's when my eyes began to water. I collapsed into Adrian's arms and lost it. Hormones suck but this wasn't due to pregnancy. This was all the feelings of loneliness I've kept throughout the years. For once I let myself be held and comforted. It didn't matter that I was supposed to be a tough, unbreakable, guardian.

Right now, I'm just Rose. A lost, pregnant, nearly eighteen year old who lost her love.

In the distance I could hear Adrian trying to calm me down. I felt his lips pressing to my cheeks, neck, eyes and lips.

"I love you. Thank you." I forced the words out, gripping him tighter.

"The pleasure was all mine, little dhampir."

I loved him more than anything. I knew that he would protect me with his life and care with me as long as he lived. Adrian was a complete joke the majority of the time but I knew he was serious with me.

I stood up, wiped the tears from my face, and gave him a crooked grin.

"Promise you'll still love me when I'm as big as a whale?"

"Even then."

"And when I'm all hormonal?"

"I'll chew ice cubes to keep from snapping." His hands snaked around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

I smiled, leaning my head in to kiss him. Looking my into my after after our lips parted, he gave a crooked grin before sliding me onto the bed, pulling my shirt off before my back hit the mattress.

"You know, this is why I never show up at any of my classes."

"Well, lesson one, I'll provide everything you need. I'll pay for someone to be smart for you."

His lips pressed to my throat and I smiled as he undid my bra. I ran my hands up and down his back as his rubbed every part of my torso and chest, earning soft little moans from me.

I could feel it. Each day I was falling more and more for Adrian. Soon, I'll be completely consumed by his affection. But this feeling.. I like this feeling.

Adrian slowly pulled my pants and underwear off, shivers raging through my body. I laid completely naked under him as he began to kiss down my chest.

Yes, this feeling. This feeling of love. I love this feeling. I'll let myself be consumed.

My hands found the bottom of his shirt and quickly tore it off before his belt. His eyes found mine once more before I pulled off his jeans and boxers.

"I love you, Adrian."

"I love you, too, Rose. More than you could ever imagine."

_End of Part Two_

**_A/N~ I'm sorry for how short it was! I'll try to update more often, I promise! Also, Rose, in the regular VA story, was already eighteen before she left for Russia. I figured that putting it back a year would give a more, teenage pregnancy feeling. Please review._**


	14. We'll Find a Way

_Eighteen Weeks (Four Months)_

Today was my birthday. It marked not only the age eighteen, but also that I was an adult. I could do basically anything I wanted to now that was reserved for adults.

Lissa had planned a small party for me.

Since I decided to move out of my dorm and in with Adrian, I actually had a decent sized closet with dresses that showed up randomly from him. Gifts, he would say.

So, today, I chose a blue, knee length, dress. It was gorgeous and would fit me even after I give birth.

"You ready, beautiful?" Adrian asked, kissing my cheek.

A smile, not a crooked one but a full smile, lit his face as he inspected my silver sandals up to my French-twisted hair.

"I am, are you?" I kissed him and smiled, not being able to help noticing how sexy he looked. Khakis and a white button down short sleeved shirt, the top four buttons left unbuttoned. Mmm.

"Mm, I don't think you are. I have one last present for you." He turned and walked over to his dresser, ignoring the look of disapproval on my face.

After being poor for so long it's strange to randomly be showered by gifts.

"I swear, Adrian, you're going to be the death of me."

"Nah. Turn around and show me those _malnijas_." I complied, shivering as his fingers drew a cold chain around my neck.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, holding the pendent up in my hand. Flowers were painted on a red gem with silver edging and detailing. It hung by a thin silver chain.

"My father gave it to my mother when she turned eighteen and she allowed me to give it to you. Will you wear it?"

I nodded my head and kissed him again, letting the pendent fall to rest on my cleavage. He held my hand as we left his room and walked to the guardian meeting hall.

Lissa, being a princess, was able to book the terrace that Dimitri and I had once shared hot chocolate together for my party.

Once we entered the room all of the voices hushed. I looked around and took in all the faces. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Tasha, Mia had visited from the capital, and my mother and father. A good, small group. Adrian and myself made nine people.

I was surprised to see that Mia was here. Sure, she and I have made some amends, but the trip back to the Academy must have cost money she and her family didn't have. The card she had in her lap made me even more embarrassed; she was in a worse financial state than I was before getting together with Adrian.

I was also surprised to see Tasha here. When she found out Dimitri was finally dead, she had basically given up on dhampirs. Seeing me pregnant with his child was just a slap in the face to her.

Adrian led me to a chair and I gladly sat, the silence adding awkward weight to the room. I rested my hand on my swollen belly and looked around once more, not sure what to say.

"You look great, Rose." Eddie was the one to break the silence. He was standing and walked over to hug me.

His arms wrapped awkwardly around me, trying not to touch the baby.

The baby. What was wrong with the child?

"Alright, please, tell me what's wrong? Bring out the booze, kick up your feet, people! This is a party. Stop staring at me as though I'm diseased!" I said, making sure to make eye contact with everyone in the room.

"It's just hard to take in that you're pregnant, Rose." Lissa tried, biting her lip.

"No. It's not that. What's wrong? Tell me! Dad, tell me."

"Nothing's wrong. Yet." He smiled, shaking his head.

"Goddammit! I walk in and everyone acts as though I'm the Antichrist! I'll leave if you guys won't tell me."

"Hold up, Rose. I never said I wouldn't tell you. It's just too bad you hadn't listened way back when to Alberta or that silly _nazar_ when they told you that the baby wasn't healthy. Which was me, in the _nazar_ by the way. That thing you have inside you right now? It's slowly killing you."

My face flushed because I knew he wouldn't joke around about something that serious. "What do you mean?"

"Admit it. Something alive can't come from something already dead in any case. Sure, Dimitri was somehow able to impregnate you but his... swimmies... where already dead. That child you have inside you is using your life energy to live. By the time you give birth your life should be drawing close to an end."

"You're saying that I should have killed my child?"

"Your child, Rose, was already dead. What comes out of you when the nine months are over is a mystery to me. You're shadow-kissed. He was dead. Two deads, in this case, can produce a living on the exchange of the shadow-kissed's life, I believe. I did the research, it happened years and years ago. But they killed the fetus before the mother could give birth."

My head fell forward and I blinked back tears. No. It couldn't be true. How could it be true?

"Wait. Without me as a life source, wouldn't the child die when I do?" I asked, my hand resting on my warm belly.

"We don't know, Rose." Everyone in the room besides Adrian and myself stared at the ground.

We looked confused and outraged.

"This can't be right! Rose has acted no different from when she got back!" Adrian spat out.

"Look at her skin and hair! She's decaying in front of our eyes! Maybe we still have time to induce labor."

"No." I spoke up, standing, "I don't care if I live or die. I don't care what's inside of me right now. It hasn't had the chance to live and I would be a shitty mother if I didn't at least try to give the chance to it."

"But Rose..." Lissa spoke.

"No. You all know how important this child is to me and how important Dimitri was." I said and gripped Adrian's arm for support

"I agree with Rose." Tasha finally spoke, walking over to stand next to me. "We should give this a chance."

"Wait! Why has no one asked me how I feel about this? I have became this kid's father. I deserve to say something!" Adrian cried out and I expected to her him say something completely different that what he did, "Rose, if you're truly willing to die for this baby, may I ask you this one thing?"

"What is it?" I whispered, my eyes widening as he got down on one knee.

"I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to do this. Rosemarie Hathaway, my little dhampir, will you be my wife? Even if it's just for five months?"

"I... I..." Words failed me. I didn't know what to say so I just ran.

Right into his arms.

My tackle knocked him over, his surprised hands reaching out to hold me so I wouldn't fall to the ground. And then I was kissing him. Right there, in the middle of my party.

"I take that as a yes?" He chuckled once I finally looked into his his.

This past year... Dimitri dragging us back to the Academy, becoming top of my class again, earning my _malnijas_ before the promise mark, losing Dimitri, finding Dimitri, finding love with Adrian... Being pregnant... Well, this past year has been long to say the least.

And it's only been a year that I've known this man. Dimitri was my soul mate but right here, in Adrian's arms, I can feel his love. I know that we'll be able to withstand anything life could hurl at us, even my death if necessary.

"Yes, idiot. Of course I will." I smiled and kissed him again.

He slipped a ring over my finger. It was silver with a princess cut diamond and a bunch of diamonds around it.

"I was thinking exotic when I saw it, little dhampir." He whispered, helping me stand up off the ground.

I held my left hand up to inspect the ring. Perfect size and gorgeous. Thankfully it wasn't anything over the top like his usual gifts.

"It's beautiful."

"Well, I did buy it for the most beautiful woman in the world."

I sat back in my chair and looked around the room, smiling big, and ignored the amused look on my father's face.

"That was unexpected." Lissa murmured, gripping Christian's hand.

"As long as they're happy," my mother started, "then I'm happy."

"Well, you guys didn't show up to watch me attack my fiancee. It's a party, can we finally treat it like one? I'm ready to forget that my baby's a parasite." I said loudly, not really knowing what else to say.

Everyone in the room, besides myself, picked up flutes of champagne. I saw Lissa's hand shaking as she attempting to hold hers upright.

"A toast, to a happy birthday and many many more." She spoke, nearly choking on her words.

It didn't take our bond for me to know something was wrong. After they tapped glasses, I pulled her outside onto the terrace, happy that dawn had yet to show up.

"What's wrong, Lissa?" I asked, my hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want to lose you. I know Adrian was going to ask you to marry him soon, I helped pick out the ring, and I knew that the baby would take you away but now you're actually dying? From a baby? I hate that I can't do anything to help you. I don't think the dead will give you up again if you do die." She was biting her lip and I sensed the darkness bubbling up inside of her.

"Stop, your spirit is being bad again. Don't worry about me, there isn't anything anyone could do now."

"Maybe I could infuse life of it's own into the baby..."

"No. That will hurt you too much. We'll find a way, don't worry. We always do." She nodded her head and followed me back inside, walking over to Christian. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

And once again, I was extremely glad that if I did die she would have Christian.

**_A/N~ Whew, short chapter with a lot going on! Pictures of the ring and dress will be up on my page if anyone's interested! Please review._**


	15. I'm Ready For This

**_A/N~ I'm sorry last chapter was so confusing! It made a lot more sense in my head. So, I'll summarize it now xD:_**

**_Abe had been looking through the cases on pregnancies such as Rose's and found, if the person is shadow-kissed, that a Strigoi can knock them up. However, this is only Boy-Strigoi Girl-shadow-kissed and it hadn't been done in centuries. The tricky part is, for the baby to have life, it sucks the life force from the mother; a trial believed to last nine months. A living child has never been produced because all of the known mothers have aborted the babies, though the fetuses have looked like normal, human, ones._**

**_I do read all of the reviews! I'm just really busy so I am sorry if I haven't replied to yours. Thank you for your support, everyone!_**

**_Also, I believe it has become kinda like a game to spot where I accidently type "Jesse" where I mean "Christian." I did it last chapter, too. Thank you for finding it, haha._**

_18 Weeks (Four Months); Four Days after the Party_

I'm one of those people who you never expect to get married, much less get pregnant. Life is full of surprises, especially since I'm actually getting used to the idea of being a mother and wife.

At eighteen.

Sure, plenty have done it before me but it's still a scary thought, especially because my baby is eating away at my life. The thing is, I have gotten over that little fact. I figure if anyone can overcome a parasite it's me. Though I don't enjoy calling my child that.

By the end of today I will no longer be a Hathaway. Four days after the engagement Adrian and I decided sooner rather than later would be better for us to exchange vows. And when you have money, anything is possible. The gown my mother is helping me into cost more than thirty thousand dollars. All for something I'll only wear once. Well, hopefully only once. I don't plan on getting married again.

"How are you doing, Rose?" My mother asks and I take a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She's wearing a salmon colored dress that looks beautiful against her pale skin and copper hair. When she moves, the chiffon makes small crackling noises.

Lissa finishes braiding my hair and ties it up intricately behind the veil before coming into my view. Her dress is red, it's color bright against her features and, although not anywhere near daring, she looks sexy. Her dress it tea length and it is shorter than my mom's and my gown.

"You look beautiful. Turn and let me put a tad bit more lip stick on and then we're ready to go." Lissa murmured and helped me stand up.

I looked into the mirrored and smiled; my belly was getting larger and it was clearly showing underneath the dress. A pregnant bride. That's why we decided not to veil my face. It's obvious I'm not a virgin.

"Where's Abe?" I ask and turn around, looking around the tent we had put up outside; we were having the ceremony in the mountains.

"Right here, right here!" He said and walked in, his outfit actually quite simple for one. He wore a black tux, and, sadly, a diamond studded fuchsia tie.

"How is everything out there?" Lissa says and ties the back of Mia's dress, a pale purple colored tea-lengthed gown.

"Everyone's waiting for my beautiful daughter, though we must get tradition done at of the way, first." He slips a box out from his pocket and clasps the _chotki_ I'd given to Christian around my wrist. "Something old."

My surprise nearly distracted me from my mother as she pushed me back into my chair and slid my skirt up before pulling a garter to up to my thigh. "Something new."

"Something borrowed." Lissa laughs and kisses my cheek, sliding her favorite earrings into my ears.

"And something blue." Mia whispers as Lissa backs away and lets her step behind me. I feel her fingers slip something into the mass of braids. "Don't worry, it's a ribbon."

"And lastly, you need at least one of your hands tattooed." Abe says and smiles, signaling for a young woman to walk into the tent.

"I hope you have a method to your madness."

"It's henna, Rose. Just make your old man happy."

I comply, allowing the nameless woman to paint my hands and don't bother to stop her as she continues to my feet, ignoring the songs she sings and chants.

"When does the wedding start?" I ask, looking around as the women leaves.

"An hour an a half, you still have to have a few more things finished."

"Like what? We're in America, we're not having a Turkish shindig."

"Ok, well, your hands and feet still need to dry."

"You're lucky I don't hate you."

"Some day you'll say you love me."

I look up into his eyes and blink. "Not if I don't survive."

"I know you will." He kisses my forehead and smiles. "It'll only take thirty minutes, by the way. All the guests are here, too. I'll be back."

He leaves the tent and I look around at my three companions, trying not to shake. All ready this day is dragging on.

After around ten minutes, the ink starts to itch my skin.

"Hey, mom, when can I peel this stuff off?"

"Not yet, wait until your father comes back. You won't be able to wear shoes, you know."

"No one can see my feet anyways. Though I would have brought sandals or something if I had known my feet were going to be painted."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mia asks, speaking up.

"If I'm going to die in a couple months than I at least want to be married to my dream guy." I answer, smiling. "Though I do wish I could have had a few years after high school before getting married."

"I'm still surprised still that you're getting married before me." Lissa forces a smile. She still isn't sure about the idea of me getting married.

The minutes tick by slowly.

"Rose, are you ok? Even with all the makeup you're looking pale." My mother says, holding my hand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Don't worry about me." I placed my other hand on my stomach and smile.

"I'm just a little nervous."

"The great Rose Hathaway nervous about her wedding?" Lissa laughed.

"This thing inside me has changed me a lot. I hope I go back to normal once the hormones leave."

"Oh don't worry, they get worse. Ask your father; he was with me until I sent you to the Academy. He knows all about post-birth hormones."

"God, I just want to be me again! This is harder than anything I've ever done before."

My mother stood up and hugs me tight. "But it will be rewarding. I promise."

"Everyone ready to go?" Abe walks back in, a smile on his face.

"Let's do this." I answer, smiling back at him as Eddie and Christian walk in.

A niece of Adrian's is going to be our flower girl and a nephew our ring bearer.

My mom walks out of the tent first followed by Mia and Eddie. Lissa, my maid of honor, kisses my cheek and hugs me fast before it was her and Christian's turn to walk.

"You don't need to do this, Rose. I don't want you rushing anything." Abe says and loops his arm through mine.

"I know, and I'm not. I'm ready for this. All of eighteen years of my life have been rushed towards one goal, becoming a Guardian. But now I get to be a mother and a wife and who knows about later on. I know that we'll find a way with the baby."

"Then let's go."

**_A/N~ The... End? Nope! Just the end of the first part of the story. So yes, this will say, "Complete" in the description but I am going to start another story about what happens after the wedding. Thank you for all your support! Please review, the next half should be out soon~~ Oh, and wedding pictures on my profile!_**


	16. Mommy Dhampir

_30 Weeks (Seven Months)_

It's been awhile, but not forty years later like how I look now. I thought my dad was pulling my chain when he told me that Anton, my baby, was a parasite.

My child has yet to have a heart beat. For any normal pregnancy, the baby would have been "dead". Of course, this child is not normal and I doubt he ever will be.

Abe says that once my heart stops beating Anton's will start.

The nurses were somehow able to find out the baby's gender even though the walls of my uterus are thicker than natural. It's because the flesh is swelling up with extra nutrients for the baby.

"You okay?" Adrian yawns, looking over at me.

Right now I'm sitting on the toilet with my head in between my legs trying not to cry. In six weeks I'll be thirty six weeks along, the average pregnancy rate. It's weird to think that in six weeks I could be dead.

"Come hold me?"

He walks into the bathroom and lifts my head, resting it on his stomach. My eyes start to water and I let go, crying hard against his bare skin.

It's only three in the afternoon, night time to Moroi, and I'm surprised he's still awake.

"You thinking about it again?" He asks, standing me up from the toilet.

I wasn't going to the bathroom or anything, I just liked the way the cold felt against my naked thighs. I was only wearing one of Adrian's old shirts.

"You know me so well." I whisper and grip him tightly to me.

"I do. Let's lay down." He steers me towards our bed and I collapse on in, blindly crawling into his arms in the dark.

Our house is more like a mansion. Three floors of living space (okay, the basement is one floor) with four bathrooms and eight bedrooms, not including the master. The exterior is formed like a castle and sits on eighteen acres of land. Adrian even had a barn built and we have horses; mine actually likes me unlike most animals.

Sadly, Adrian hasn't gotten the hint yet that I don't like big gifts.

I feel his fingers tugging at my shirt before he pulls it off, rubbing my breasts roughly.

"Would you like me to get your mind off of things?" He asks against my ear, sending shivers down my back.

He moves so he's hovering over me, sucking my throat softly, letting his sharp teeth graze my throat.

The way he kisses me lets me know that he doesn't want sex. He hasn't wanted sex since I started to look fifty. Though hey, could you blame him?

When I was around five months, my baby should have started moving. I'm over seven months now and he still stubbornly refuses to move. I look into Adrian's eyes and whisper a quiet, "No," and turn over, shutting my eyes against the tears that flow.

Abe is still trying to figure out a way that both my baby and I can live. The chance is very slim that we both will. I haven't really thought out of the lines of keeping my baby alive, even if it means me dying.

Before any of this started, I had, of course, wondered about how I would die. Now it seems quite obvious that I'm willing give up my life to the baby.

It's alright though; I already lost Dimitri. Does it really surprise anyone that I'm fine with dying to finally be with him? Not saying that I don't love Adrian, it's just a different type of love.

"Rose, are you ok?" Adrian murmurs against my ear, his hand resting on my protruding belly.

"Never better." I answered, adding a slight chuckle at the end.

Like hell I was ok! It's still difficult to get over the fact that I was raped by someone already dead with their Strigoi spawn growing inside of me.

I closed my eyes tighter against the tears and finally was able to get a little sleep.

_**XxX**_

The next morning I wake up to Lissa going through my closet, a maternity sweater dress and leggings already sitting on my dressing table.

"Morning, Rose." She said and smiled, "You're coming with me; I have a few errands I need to run."

I climb out of bed, not overlooking the fact that Adrian wasn't there, and walk over to my dresser. Not only had Adrian bought me a house, but he also bought me a complete new wardrobe.

I pull on a bra and panties before turning back to Lissa, who was having a field day arranging my outfit.

"Where are we going?" I put on socks when I notice the ankle boots she picks out for me.

"You're getting a hair cut."

Instinctively, my hand flies up to grip a handful of my hair.

"Never. You know I can't cut it."

"Anton's due soon. You know how babies love to grip long hair."

"Actually, I don't. I've never held a child under five in my life."

"Well, they do. Besides, isn't it about time you show off your Molnija?"

"I'll just wear my hair up. That's what I usually do."

"Rose. It's time to let go of Dimitri. No, don't." She paused as I was about to protest. "I do understand and I definitely understand how your mind works. Dimitri's dead. We're cutting your hair today." She talked as though I was a child.

When had she gotten so... outspoken?

I lean against the wall and whisper. "I'm not ready to fully be a mom yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to have me get a mom cut. I'm eighteen, I don't need one of those yet."

Lissa looks at my swollen belly and sighs, walking over to me. She runs a hand through my hair and hugs me tightly to her. "Rose, you need to get real."

I bite my tongue and nod. "You're right, Liss." I push out of her arms gently and look towards the cloths, "You're already dressing me like a mom."

When I finally get clothed and we're in my car (I got my license a few weeks ago), Lissa begins to go through the news of the day.

"Mia found love." She said, applying lip gloss gingerly to her lips.

"Oh? With who?"

"Eddie!"

I nearly braked when she said his name. "Really?"

"Yeah, after your birthday I guess they hooked up."

"Hooked up?"

"As in they got together, they didn't have sex." We both laughed at that one.

I was excited that Eddie finally found someone he liked. He already had his Promise Mark and was listed as a Court Guardian but that left plenty of time for him to be with Mia.

Lissa gave me directions and finally we pulled into an expensive looking salon. Not that it mattered, I had a debit card with over a million dollars in my purse.

She leads me inside and a lady brings me into the back to wash my hair.

Turns out Lissa already scheduled my appointment and e-mailed them reference pictures through her Blackberry.

When the woman began to cut my hair, I close my eyes. My hair has reached my ass for over three years and I'm still not completely ready to lose it all.

As the draft blows air over me, I notice how much of my hair is gone. I open my eyes, letting them widen in shock, as she begins to blow dry it.

My hair now skims litter pass my jaw.

I pull my bangs behind my left ear and turn to look at Lissa. She gives me a thumbs up and I hand the woman who gave me the haircut a five dollar tip.

My first transformation of physically trying to look like a mom was complete and slowly my wardrobe changes, thanks to Lissa, were occurring too.

"I need something to eat. Anton is starving me." I announce as we stroll back outside into the car.

"What would you like?"

"Burger King."

"That's not good for the baby." She points out and I shrug.

"I don't care, Mommy needs grease."

I pull through the drive thru and order two Whoopers, a large fry, and a king sized Coke. Lissa asks for a five piece chicken tenders, a value fry, and a small Sprite.

"You're going to get fat." She says, nibbling on a French fry.

"I already am fat. I gained like twenty pounds since I got knocked up."

"That's true."

We finish our food as I pull up to the apartment her and Christian were renting.

"Thanks for the hair cut, Liss." I tell her, pulling down the window of my Porsche.

"No problem, it looks cute."

I sigh as I pull away.

Sometimes when I'm out with her it feels like old times again. It's hard to get over the fact that I'm either going to be a mom or dead in a few weeks.

**_A/N~ Blah xD. I hope this was ok. Is Rose still OOC? Probably. Oh well, I knew this chapter wouldn't be too great. Please review. Pictures of the Porsche and hair cut (along with Wedding pictures if you haven't checked those out!) on my page._**


End file.
